


Blue Eyes

by elithewho



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bad Dirty Wrong, F/M, Masturbation, Oedipal Issues, Sex Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithewho/pseuds/elithewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon always notices the way she smiles at Robb whenever he does anything noteworthy, training in the yard, coming back from a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

Jon always notices the way she smiles at Robb whenever he does anything noteworthy, training in the yard, coming back from a hunt. That look of glowing, motherly pride. No woman had ever smiled at Jon like that.

It makes him angry and jealous, petulant as a child and Jon is not a child any longer. Whenever she looks at him it is with a cold anger and an easy dismissal that shames him to his bones.

He’s starting to notice women now, in a way that comes to him at night when his hands move beneath his bedclothes. They say the Lady Stark is still as beautiful as when she was a girl and Jon would be lying if he said he didn’t see it. She is tall and graceful with stunning blue eyes that never look at him with anything but hate. Her breasts are fine and full and when he grips his cock in the darkness he imagines suckling on them. His brothers and sisters nursed on those teats the way he never did and somehow that thought makes him hard and hot.

In his dreams, she comes to him in his bedchamber as if to comfort a weeping child. She sits on his bed and Jon watches excitedly as her thin robe slips a little and he can see the swell of her breast. She lays a hand on his leg and it’s so close to his aching hardness it makes him groan. She leans to kiss his forehead, still like a mother, and Jon bites his lip as her mouth touches his skin.

Her hands wander under his furs and he moves, arching into her touch as she brushes a tight nipple, tickles the trail of hair under his navel, and finally closes around his stiff cock. The look in her lovely blue eyes is loving and kind and it makes him ache, pressing himself into her hand and the robe slips further and he can see the fullness of her breast with its taut, red tip. She whispers his name with reverence and he reaches for her nipple with a hungry mouth.

Jon always wakes up aching and unsatisfied and he can’t help but slip a hand beneath his bedclothes and relieve himself with a shaking hand. He’ll wet his lips, trying to keep silent as he remembers blue eyes and auburn hair, her mouth touching his.

Once he is sated, the burning shame replaces his lust. Jon rolls on his stomach in disgust, hating this twisted desire that boils his blood so readily. He can’t bring himself to look Lady Stark in the eyes anymore, knowing full well what he will see there.

**Author's Note:**

> for the ASOIAF Kinkmeme: http://robellion.livejournal.com/2809.html


End file.
